O Senhor da Chuva
by Kirara666
Summary: InuYasha, um anjo perseguido,possui o corpo de um ser humano agonizante. Assim, o anjo quebra uma regra sagrada que dá direito aos demônios, governados por Sesshoumaru, de evocarem uma guerra que desencadeará a destruição dos anjos. Fic UA


O Senhor da Chuva

**Hey Minna!v**

**Vcs não devem saber quem sou porque nunca coloquei uma fiz minha aqui, mas no Webfanfics. Então, finalmente, após muitas luas, estou postando o meu primeiro UA XD Espero que gostem!**

**Comentem e boa leitura!-**

**Kirara666 kissus **

- DROGA DE CHUVA! – praguejou Kouga.

Olhou para o chão. Os sapatos estavam encharcados, deixando os pés próximos a zero grau.

- Detesto chuva. Detesto frio. Quando estiver com dinheiro, vou me mandar pra Moçambique, Irã, sei lá. Algum lugar que chova a cada ano bissexto.

- Irã?

- É. Sol o ano inteiro, paz e sossego.

Os dois acocoraram-se debaixo de um toldo, tentando se proteger da chuva. Miroku estava vestido de preto, como costumava se vestir sempre. Sapatos pretos de cadarço, calça jeans escura, camiseta preta e um jaquetão de couro preto. Esfregava as mãos a fim de aquecê-las. O rosto estava ressecado pelo frio, mas mantinha uma expressão vivaz, de garotão, bem longe dos seus 30 anos. Seu amigo, Ginta, não tinha vinte ainda.

- É coisa grande? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não. Oito "g". Um carinha metido a esperto. Não gosto de trabalhar com ele. Você vai ver, tipo estranho.

- E polícia? Nunca pintou no seu canto?

- Pintou. Pintou sim.

- E aí? Quanto tempo você catou?

- Eu? Kami (1) o livre, mano. Eu nunca levei cana, mas o policial levou...Levou cinco papelotes, bem pesados.

Os dois riram alto. Kouga colocou a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta, verificando o pequeno pacote. Estava seco e salvo.

Vinte minutos depois, um carro adentrou aquela rua escura. Era um Chevrolet surrado pelo tempo. Mantinha a lanterna acesa, movendo-se lentamente em direção aos dois amigos.

Kouga, percebendo a aproximação do veiculo, levantou-se. Puxou Ginta pela blusa, fazendo-o ficar de pé.

- Fique calmo, garoto. Esse aí é o cara. Nosso cliente.

Trovões roncaram, parecendo praguejar contra a Terra. Ginta estremeceu. Além do vento frio que cruzava a rua, estava bastante nervoso. Era a primeira vez que estava na rua para traficar. Sem pai, sem mãe. Sua única família era um irmão mais novo trancafiado na prisão para menores. Procurava emprego, mas sempre lhe ofereciam cargos cujo maior salário chegava a trezentos yens (2). Muito trabalho para pouco. Queria conseguir dinheiro para alugar uma casa. Para tirar o irmão da cana. Advogado é troço caro. Já passara fome, e ninguém lhe estendera a mão. Quando estenderam, ela veio com drogas entre os dedos e uma arma na outra. Traficantes barra-pesada. Ficara com medo. Muito medo. Era um passo e tanto, porém não podia mais com aquela situação. Morar na rua. Nela ouvira falar de Kouga. Traficante, peixe pequeno. Conseguiu entabular conversa com o homem. Expôs sua condição. Prometeu dedicação, empenho e, principalmente, fidelidade. Kouga aceitou. Estava querendo ampliar o esquema. Um braço a mais viria a calhar.

O carro encostou. As gotas da chuva ricocheteavam no capô do Chevrolet, tamborilando com rapidez. Um homem de sobretudo cáqui desceu. Correu desajeitadamente, fazendo a volta pelo veículo. Era um sujeito baixinho, gordo e de face corada. Parecia nervoso, um quê de irritação. Tinha um jeito afetado de movimentar os braços e as mãos. No rosto, mantinha um sorriso estranho, como se tivesse uma gargalhada entalada na garganta, preste a explodir.

- Fala, K. Cadê meu bagulho?

Kouga tirou o papelote do bolso, deixando à vista. O gorducho arregalou os olhos.

- K, K. Você nunca falha mesmo.

O cliente fez menção de agarrar o pacote, mas Kouga esquivou o braço estendido.

- Calma lá, freguês. Primeiro a grana, depois a coca.

- Correto. Correto. Cê ta certo. – repetiu o homem várias vezes, empertigando-se e vasculhando os bolsos até encontrar um modesto maço de notas de cem. Estendeu-as para Kouga.

Ginta apanhou a grana e conferiu.

O cliente surpreendeu-se com a intromissão do rapaz. Encarou-o de maneira estranha. Parecia pronto a ter um ataque, a enfiar a mão no bolso e retirar um revólver. – Não gosto deste teu ajudante.

- Só tenho ele, lamento. Vai com calma nas carreiras. Essa aí é daquele lá. – desconversou.

O gorducho balançou a cabeça com rapidez.

Kouga contou o dinheiro e voltou a se encostar debaixo do toldo, como se o cliente não existisse mais.

Ginta imitou-o.

O gorducho ficou parado debaixo da chuva, olhando para os dois por quase um minuto. O rosto tinha uma expressão de deboche que desaparecia toda vez que uma gota pesada acertava-lhe em cheio um nos olhos, depois voltava para a mesma expressão.

Kouga acendeu um cigarro. A primeira tragada foi longa e demorada. Que diabos aquele cara queria?

- Ta tudo certo, chapa. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- É. Eu preciso, sim.

- Droga?

- É. Mais coca. Mas é um pedido especial. Muito mais do que isso aqui.

- Consigo. – Kouga deixou algum excitamento escapar. – Quanto?

- Muito mais.

O homem voltou a correr na chuva. Entrou no Chevrolet. Abaixou o vidro do lado direito, acionando-o eletricamente, colocando a cara gorda para fora.

- Se você conseguir arrumar mais, tenho um amigo que vai ficar muito contente. Você acertou na loteria, K, acertou, sim. Ah, ah, ah! – gargalhou eufórico o gorducho por três segundos, calando-se de forma repentina. – Tome, este cartão tem o telefone dele. Converse com o cara, diga que eu te indiquei, saberá que o negócio é bom.

O gorducho deu a partida no carro, saindo lentamente.

Kouga guardou o cartão no bolso. Deu um tapinha nas costas de Ginta.

- Fica frio, garoto. Você está muito tenso. Mais nervoso do que eu no meu primeiro "trabalho".

Kouga viu o carro desaparecer no fim da rua. Apagou o cigarro, atirando-o no chão e pisando em cima.

- Vambora, Ginta.

Os dois começaram a caminhar com rapidez, deixando a rua escura para trás.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa. Desta vez, eu pago.

Entraram num beco sombrio e deserto. A chuva diminuía gradativamente. A cidade, imersa na noite escura, exalava cheiros agradáveis, relaxada e alheia à vida, como recém-saída de um banho refrescante.

Os dois brincavam junto às poças d'água, como puros inocentes, abstraídos da cidade, abstraídos da escuridão.

**Kami – Deus**

**Yen – Moeda do Japão**

**Ja Ne e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
